Talk:Mining
The following is removed from main page: "*I've noticed that more pickaxe break during Firesday so avoid mining on that day." Due to there is no discussion at all, I would concider that is pure personal opinion and should not be listed on the main page. --Timfung 20:50, 26 July 2009 (UTC) You can also mine Snapping Moles... I know you can get these from Zehrun, but I don't know where else. Should these be added to this list? They are an Uncommon item. -Alamoth In Zehrun Mines, Tin Ore is Uncommon, not Rare. I also don't think that Darksteel Ore is any rarer than Silver Ore. -Alamoth (again) Do mine spots reappear even you don't move from your spot? I often times like to mine, then go afk, and come back and see if the mining point is back but they never seem to be. Is there a trick to this? --Eddie 15:35, 28 April 2007 (EDT) Mining points don't respawn on timers. There is a set number of points that can be active. If there's lots of people mining the same area, you'll see points respawn in front of you often. If you're the only one there, they will remain spawned in the same configuration until someone starts mining them again. Zaliek 05:58, 18 October 2007 (UTC) I've been walking up to a targeted mining point and had the point disappear right in front of me. This has happened many times. Either the point was being mined by a hacker POS hacking behind the wall.. or the points "time out" after a while and move. --Olo 18:30, 19 October 2007 (UTC) The points definitely disappear after a period of time. I have seen plenty of times where I have the same situation where I am running to a point and it's gone suddenly. I'm not sure if the same is true for Harvesting and/or Logging. --Alamoth 16:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) I've been mining for maybe a little over 3 years and I've noticed something important. When mining there are only a set number of mining points that can be up. Probably not global around all maps, but if you are lucky enough to go to Gusgen Mines by yourself try this: * Go to the bottom floor pass the 3 railroad tracks and 3 levers. From there follow the circle of mining points; it should, if you're heading clockwise start from the furthest east hole the pattern should be: MP > Hole (Drop) > MP > long walk > MP > Drop > MP > MP > MP > MP > MP > MP > and then back to the first MP (Or similar to, going based on memory since I've been there so many years). * Continue this path, you will notice that the MPs that were once there will gradually deteriorate until eventually, you wont run into anymore MPs. Do a /sea to make sure you're still the only one there. (Now this is where I can confirm that there are only a set number of MPs that can be up) * Head back up the stairs that you took to get to the 3 levers and 3 doors. You'll notice; if you're still the only one there, that all of the mining points up there are up. This is because there are only allowed to be 5 MPs in Gusgen Mine at any given time. Since you're only covering the bottom floor the MPs piled up on the top floor. This isn't some random theory I thought up, after every update I'd run around repeating this experiment with the same constant results.(I was driven by the fact that the RMT bots took forever to update so I was the only one there, not really the experiment though) I haven't been to Gusgen Mines since the middle of '07 so I'm not sure if it's been changed; however, I believe this information would be valuable to those mining so they understand techniques that would help them mine better in other given areas. --Onnajy 10:15, 19 December 2008 (UTC) Hey has anyone had any problems with the mining point in the sw corner mining point in gusgen mines in the room where the dancing weapon NM pops? I mined at it twice and then mysteriously i couldnt mine from it more even though i was locked on to it using my macro, i even tried manually trading it and that didnt work. Then about 20 seconds later the point depopped. I went and fount another mining point and tried mining again with my macro and it worked fine. Maybe it was because the point was in the processing of de-popping Freijn 04:38, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Mining and the moon I've made quite a lot of laps around the Zerhun mines and I thought that the full moon was supposed to make EVERYTHING better, so I tried it just this once... and today is the first day that I've gone mining during a full moon....but the mining points don't seem to be spawning... I've never gone through a lap to get ONE spawn point to come up. I started this mining run on the first day of the full moon (90%) and it was pretty much the same as far as spawns... but by the time it got to 100%, I'd run the entire mine before finding one mining point. Can anyone confirm this? -edit- I went back and tried to mine on a 73% Waning Crescent and I had a much better run. I'd go down a tunnel and nearly always ran into a mining point. Now, I don't know if this is completely accurate or if I just had a bad time before... but I find it interesting and thought I'd share my observation. :I don't think it'll ever be the case that there are no mining points up. There is a delay between when a mining point disappears to when it re-appears at another location; it is also possible for mining points to despawn if they are unused for a period of time.-- 01:05, 27 July 2009 (UTC)